


Complaints

by Aryn_Wordsmith



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Cook is a bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn_Wordsmith/pseuds/Aryn_Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook shows Encke and Keeler how he prefers to deal with people who have complaints against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints

Encke stepped out of the lift and began making his way to the labs when Keeler came rushing up to him.

"Oh! Encke, I was just going to look for you. We have to go see Commander Cook immediately."

"What for?" The fighter asked, allowing Keeler to lead him back to the lifts. Keeler shrugged as Encke hit the button for the uppermost levels, leaning up to kiss the edge of his lips.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." He said quietly, watching Encke as he leaned against the bulkhead of the elevator. Encke grunted in response, crossing his large arms over his chest and watching the numbers rise. The left came to a stop and the pair stepped through as soon as the doors were open, marching down the hallway to reach Commander Cook's office. Keeler tapped in a code and the door slid open; they were met by a pair of guards, one of whom went to announce their arrival. When the guard returned, they were escorted to the commander's office.

Standing at attention, Keeler nor Encke spoke, waiting for Cook to address them. After a long moment of shuffling through papers, the older man rose from his seat, giving them a hard stare. He picked up a file and flipped through a few pages before beginning to read.

"Pushes too hard, works us past fatigue, doesn't care about health issues, ignores questions, irrational, quick-tempered." Cook intoned, finally looking up to see the pair exchange a confused glance. He pushed up his glasses calmly and continued. "The environment is too stressful, hard to work with, abusive, demands for than possible. Do you know what these are, Lieutenants?" He asked, dropping the file back to his desk and moving to stand in front of them.

"They're complaints sir." Keeler answered, suddenly unsure if he had been wrong when he told Encke they weren't in trouble. The fighter noticed the glimmer of a smirk on Cook's face before it disappeared and took a breath to keep himself from taking a step back because commander or not, he thought Cook was one creepy motherfucker.

As if reading his mind, the commander stood in front of Encke with a level gaze as he spoke. "Correct. Now why would I be getting complaints?"

The pair didn't say anything and after several seconds, Cook continued. "And more importantly, why would I have these complaints on _resignation_ forms?" He paced slowly, his steps calculated as his eyes swept over Keeler and Encke.

Keeler resisted the urge to look at his partner, standing straight as he answered. “I don’t know. Sir.”

The commander squinted his eyes as them, the lights reflecting of the lenses as he stepped back and stood in front of his desk. Encke shifted his weight slightly under the calculating look they were receiving, wanting to be away from the older man. Commander Cook leaned against his desk for a moment before seeming to make a decision.

“Lieutenant Keeler. Would you be so kind as to stand right here?” he commanded, pointing  at the tiles in front of his feet. Keeler did as he said, his fists tight against the seam of his pants.

“Lieutenant Encke, remain at attention until I say you are dismissed. Understand?”

“Sir!” Encke replied quickly, straightening up more, hoping they wouldn’t be stuck in the office for too long. His thoughts had turned to his men as he was gearing up to drown out whatever lecture the commander was going to give them when he heard a soft thump. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he couldn’t help it as his eyes flickered over to where Keeler was currently kneeling on the ground. Encke stepped forward with a growl as he watched Keeler fumble and unzip Cook’s pants but he was interrupted by the commander.

“Lieutenant Encke. Did I not command you to stand there until you were dismissed? If you want to disobey my orders, you would do well to remember the consequences, hm?” Cook said sternly, choosing to watch Keeler as he slowly pulled the slowly hardening dick from his pants. Encke let out a harsh breath through his nose before he rigidly moved back to attention. He tried to ignore the tension visible in Keeler’s shoulders as he sucked on the spongy head.

Keeler held back a shudder and ran his tongue along the side of the commander’s penis. It was nothing like when he and Encke were making love; the commander was silent with an impassive look on his face. He didn’t say a word after reprimanding Encke, obviously preferring to let Keeler do as he was told. For a short moment, he was angry that Encke hadn’t protested before he realized that Encke simply had heard Cook telling him to suck his cock. Keeler tried to not drool on him as he forced himself to take Cook’s dick in his mouth, resenting everything about it. From the way that his lack of foreskin felt to the way that it tended to slightly curve down, Keeler just couldn’t find any reason to pretend to enjoy it. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room and try to clean his mouth with all the toothpaste and mouthwash they owned.

Unfortunately for him, the commander could tell that Keeler wasn’t giving his all and pushed the lead navigator off his dick. Keeler fell back onto his hands, giving his commander a wary look. Cook told Keeler to get up, watching him with cold eyes as he did so. He grabbed his wrist tightly and smirked slightly when he saw the pain reflect across Keeler’s face when he pulled him closer.

                “You don’t seem very enthused about your duty, Lieutenant.” Cook growled softly, biting the navigator’s ear hard. Keeler jumped and shook his head quickly in protest.

                “Don’t lie to me Lieutenant. You’re not fooling anyone.” He said, pulling Keeler along as he moved behind his desk. He pushed the navigator to bend over, pressing hard on his neck when he tried to resist. Cook glanced at Encke, taking pleasure in seeing that he hadn’t moved though his jaw seemed to be locked tight.

                Keeler bit his lip when he felt Cook’s cold hands pull down his pants and ghost over his ass. He felt a cold, spit-slicked finger press against his hole and shuddered, trying to not voice his disgust. He still squirmed a bit when the finger slipped inside of him, the slim width much different than Encke’s thick fingers. The navigator let himself be distracted with that thought, painting different pictures in his head. When he felt a second finger enter him, he remembered the last time he took a shower with Encke and leaned against his broad back until they were nearly running late. When the commander finally entered him, Keeler thought of how Encke’s smile would soften when Keeler woke up to say goodbye because he had to be in sparring practice 3 hours earlier than Keeler had to be in the lab. As Cook thrust into him sharply, he bit his lip and remembered all the lessons his fighter gave him because he had heard some of his men talking about how much they wanted to “destroy that tight little ass.”

When the commander finally pulled out, he let out a breath of relief as he sagged against the desk.  Cook fixed his clothes, not looking at Keeler as he moved to stand next to his desk. He paused for a moment and then turned to look at Encke.

“Dismissed.” The commander said quietly, addressing both of them with his next statement. “I hope you gentlemen learned something from this experience.”

Encke was at his navigator’s side before Commander Cook had even finished speaking, helping him straighten up and supporting him as discreetly as possible when they left. Keeler didn’t want to risk the other enlisted seeing him like this but, Encke refused to let go of his waist, threatening to carry him otherwise. When they finally made it to their cabin, Encke dragged the blonde into the shower, ignoring his weak protests. Despite feeling numb, Keeler still appreciated how Encke refused to let him go and helped him clean under the showerhead. His rough hands were excruciatingly gentle against the blonde’s skin, making him shudder as he tried to sort through his emotions.

When they finally left the shower, Encke refused to let Keeler pull away from him and bundled him up in their blankets. He lay next to his navigator, holding him until he finally fell asleep despite his protests of Encke nearly crushing him and his still wet hair messing up the covers. The fighter pulled away from him slowly, sitting at the edge of the bed and burying his face in his hands as guilt washed over him.

“I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t protect you. I’m so fucking sorry.” He whispered, shaking with anger. He grit his teeth as his leg bounced lightly, the furious energy flowing through him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool hand pressing against his thigh. He looked back to see Keeler with a sad smile on his face, his thumb making small circles against Encke’s skin.

“It’s alright Encke. It’s just how things work around here, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut that turned to angst. I hope you enjoy? Or I hope you get sadfeels? I'm not sure which sentiment is more appropiate.


End file.
